1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to supports and more particularly to seats that are used on devices such as electric scooters, especially those used for the physically impaired, although not limited thereto.
The invention is more particularly related to a seat assembly which may be easily mounted and removed from a device such as an electric scooter and which may be raised and lowered by an electric motor in the assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Seats that may be raised and lowered by power means are well known in the art for various purposes. So too are devices for supporting various parts of the human anatomy. Many of these have included a motor drive screw for moving a nut to which is attached a mechanism whose positioning is desired.
Thus, the Holm U.S. Pat. No. 3,191,196 discloses a hospital bed rest in which the motor 72 is supported on the frame 10 for driving the associated linkage.
The Karchak et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,436 discloses an adjustable wheelchair in which the motor 73 and transmission 74 are supported on the carriage 11 for driving the seat linkage.
The Norris et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,372 discloses a dental chair in which the motors 70 and 150 are secured to the frame of the chair for driving the elevating linkage.
The Love et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,678 discloses a motor which is mounted on the base of a seat for driving the linkage to raise the toilet seat.
The Chizek U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,231 discloses a mechanism in which an arm 50 mounts a transmission housing and motor on a bracket arm 38 which is carried by the base 32 for adjusting the linkage of the chair.
The United States patent to Parker et al. discloses a reclining chair in which a motor 34 is mounted on the lower part of the chair for driving a rod that oscillates the upper back portion.
In the foregoing patents, the motor is mounted on a base which opposes the reaction of a non-rotating threaded part (drive nut) when a drive screw is rotated.
The Menges U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,600,597 and 1,606,654 disclose vehicle jacks in which the electric motor and a support structure is mounted on the elevatable part of the jack mechanism.